


balcony before dawn

by kate13kane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate13kane/pseuds/kate13kane
Summary: snapshots of oliver and felicity's calmer nights together
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	balcony before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> the dates on this are probably messed up, i made them all up except for the last one, so forgive me and feel free to correct me if you see any dates that you for sure know are wrong. enjoy :)

1:43 AM  
November 16

Felicity was on the balcony of the loft. She didn’t know why. Oliver was actually sleeping in their bed for once instead of patrolling, and it was much warmer next to him then it was out here. Maybe she needed to sort out her thoughts. Their annual big bad hadn’t shown their face yet. It was only a matter of time, and this whole thing was really getting repetitive. Someone from the island shows up, something from the island comes back with and f-you to Oliver. Honestly.

2:03 AM  
January 1

Oliver joined her, claiming he had been seen her slip away from everyone at the party inside and was waiting for her to come back. She had been about to, but now he was like a human furnace, plus the city was beautiful at night, when nothing except fireworks were being blown up.

2:34 AM  
March 23

Felicity was brooding. It was an Oliver move, but it had been a shitty day. Not that it was even the same day anymore. Whatever. Everyone knows it isn’t actually tomorrow until like 5 in the morning. Oliver followed her out eventually, the way he always did, getting her to spill what was wrong. (A whole jumble of things really, but he listened to the ramble that was even confusing for her.) He made her get back in bed right after, but still. He did listen. And was sympathetic to what he understood through her chattering teeth. Oh, she loved the hell out of him.

3:16 AM  
May 9

It was actually warm on the balcony tonight, so there Felicity stood, leaning against the railing with a glass of wine in hand. Oliver was out arrowing (Vigilanting? She didn’t know) and she wasn’t tired, needing to know that he was okay. The city was relatively calm this week, but some one-off idiot could always shoot him. It wasn't likely, but there was always the faint possibility. (Oliver was fine. It was a quiet night). He joined her outside, took the empty wine glass from her hand and wrapped his arms around her from behind. They didn’t talk tonight. They didn’t have to.

11:48 PM  
July 30

Felicity sat tonight, forehead leaning against the steel bars of the railing, legs swinging into the abyss below her that she couldn’t really see but fully knew was there. (Falling from that height would not have been fun.) She should have been packing. Her flight out to LA with Oliver was at eight and she needed sleep. There was no way in hell she would sleep on the plane. 

Mama Smoak, as several members of Team Arrow called her, wanted to see Felicity but didn’t have the vacation time to fly out. It was fine. Work was boring right now anyway, both her normal person job and Overwatch. She was invested in her thoughts, and was fairly surprised when Oliver sat down next to her. His face still looked soft with sleep, but when she glanced back into the loft, her piles of clothes to bring were folded neatly in the suitcase. When Felicity looked up at Oliver again, he was smiling, and she pulled her legs back onto the balcony, curling up in his lap as she thanked him.

12:02 AM  
September 6

They had a blanket on the balcony, for their last night in the loft. Oliver had set up a picnic for them out here, food and wine at sunset. Felicity fell asleep on his shoulder, last vestiges of the warmth from summer lingering on her skin with the memories of their time here. Tomorrow would mark the first day in the cottage, where Mia would grow up. Felicity wished they could stay, but it wasn't anywhere near safe enough, not when the whole city knew the Green Arrow's identity. Only Diggle would know where the new house was, besides them. It was safer that way. Safety, safety, safety…. Sometimes she wondered if they could have a functioning and happy family even if they weren’t surrounded by steel bunker walls and security that she coded herself.

4:56 AM  
January 15

She was on a balcony again, kind of. It was the deck of their little home. ‘Their’ now meant her and Mia. Her Oliver was gone. Taken in the way she always knew he would be, but hoped with all her heart against anyway. Dead as the Green Arrow, not himself. Laying silent on a stretcher in a suit of emerald leather that she would never be able to look at again. The air bit her skin, snow swirling, and all she could think was how wrong it was. Their child was sleeping in the house behind her, not a year old. Not alive even long enough to really know her dad. That was the only thing Felicity had known her whole life, that she couldn't let her children grow up without a present father the way she did. Yet here she was, raising Mia alone.

She shook, tears warmer than her frozen cheeks, wanting to scream every curse she knew at the sky. The wind began to mock her, whispering every awful thought in her head. At the very least, she should have been there. In Oliver’s ear, helping him, able to tell him how much she loved him one last time. Maybe she could have prevented this. Maybe he would still have been able to wake up at night with Felicity outside, and silently join her, wrapping his arms around her. If she had been there, she thinks, maybe she could have made sure that she wouldn’t have to start standing alone on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for that last one. it practically killed me to write


End file.
